the_game_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasha Mack
Tasha Mack is one of the main characters in The Game. Tasha is the daughter of Walter Mack and Gladys Mack. She's also the mother of Malik Wright and Kai Mack. Through the season's, Tasha is seen as Melanie Barnett-Davis, Kelly Pitts and Chardonnay Pitts's friend and confidant. Tasha is also the CEO of Tasha Mack Management before the merger with ISM before being fired at the end at season 3 and regained control of her company in season 4. Tasha Mack is portrayed by Wendy Raquel Robinson. Biography Tasha is a wise-cracking, outspoken crazy mom, and is the ex-manager of her son, Malik. She grew up in Richmond, California and had Malik in high school with her longtime boyfriend, Chauncey Wright. After Malik fired Tasha, she was fired from ISM due to company cuts and got back at Kelly by introducing Camille to Jason Pitts, which responds to Kelly punching Tasha in the face and giving Tasha a concussion. Tasha also had a relationship with former NBA basksetball player, Rick Fox. In season 4, Tasha becomes Derwin Davis agent and appears to be a very successful sports agent by making Derwin "the face of Nike". Tasha also apologizes to Kelly and they become best friends again. Tasha became the main antagonist for the first half of season 5, determined to one-up Melanie Barnett-Davis at every turn. In season 5, Tasha starts dating her old friend, Pookie but in season 6, she starts having an affair with Rick Fox which Jason tells Pookie after Tasha refuses to tell him. In season 7, Tasha finds out that she is pregnant and doesn't know if Rick or Pookie is the father. She later finds out the baby is going to be a girl. She later gives birth in the season 7 finale and Pookie shows up. They later find out that Pookie is in fact the father of Tasha's daughter. In season 8, Tasha is struggling with helping Chardonnay with Jason, Malik trying to get back in football, and taking care of Kai Mack. In season 9, Tasha is caught in a love triangle with Pookie and Rick Fox. Pookie ends up accidently shooting Rick, when he has two strikes against him. Rick eventually lets them go and Tasha gets her happy ending. Relationships *Chauncey Wright (ex-boyfriend, Malik's father) *Kenny (Coach T) (ex-boyfriend) *Rick Fox (ex-boyfriend) *Dante (ex-boyfriend) *Pookie (husband, Kai's father) *Tee Tee Malik's Bestfriend Trivia * Tasha is the only main female character to appear in every episode of The Game. ** Tasha, Malik and Jason are the only characters to appear in all 9 seasons. * According to Pookie, Tasha's middle name is Sojourner. Quotes Season 4 * "You ain't nobody's saint, okay? And at the end of the day, we all got here the same way -- either give up the cooch or pushing somebody out the cooch." * "Columbine. Timothy McVeigh. Lindsay Lohan. Them's some time-out babies." * "A maid gets paid. The term you're looking for is 'slave'." * "I should've known that your fake bougie ass didn't know jack about loyalty." Season 7 * "Tweet that. Twerk that. Work that." * "I know I was not called up in here to listen to Melanie and Derwin Part 2: The Obnoxious Bug-a-Boos." "Tasha Mack balls. Tell ya' friends!"